


Fishing is boring but not with you

by Lawrenss



Series: Arthur & Lilou [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: After a reconnaissance with Dutch and Micah, Arthur decides to take Lilou with him to go fishing.





	1. Fishing isn't that easy

**Author's Note:**

> [UPDATE] Hellow! It's my first fanfiction in english, it's not my main language so please be kind to me :3  
> I translated it from french to english and I try to correct some misunderstood lines with my words.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> A great thanks to Verai for correcting my mistakes!

Today was a day like the others, without anything big happening. Everyone attended to their activities to the camp. Mrs.Grimshaw didn’t waste her time reminding the young ladies to participate in the thankless tasks to make the camp live. As for the men, they took care of the hunting, fishing, or robbing  stagecoaches to return with some money to put in the small box of Dutch. While he had left somewhere with Micah and Arthur, Lilou was bored in her tent and waited impatiently for their return. More exactly that of Arthur, with whom she had begun a relationship with him a few weeks ago. When she was fifteen years old, she began to have feelings for him. It had taken her four years before admitting to him, being much older than her. She had considered him at first as a brother, then she had a sensation that it was much more than that. She had joined the gang when she was a baby, Hosea having found her wrapped in an old sheet near a post office. He has then took pity on her and had returned with her to the camp. She was cherished a lot by Bessie and Anabelle, who found her adorable. She learnt to read, to write, and to ride a horse beside Arthur. Hosea had taught her to hunt easy prey, and as for Dutch, he had taught her how to use guns. She was very a quick learner and became a main asset of the gang, beside Arthur.

 

While she cleaned her revolver, she heard Snowflakes, Arthur's mare, whinnying after he gave her a fruit and a small friendly pat on her neck.

 

“That’s my girl, heh heh!”

 

He went in the direction of Pearson’s  pot to take some stew. Lilou had a little smirk and went to join him. She came to put a kiss on his cheek, snuggling up to him. Once he finished his bowl, he put it down on the ground and came to embrace his partner.

 

“How was that reconnaissance?”

 

“It was good. But of what I saw, Micah really has foolish ideas. I don’t have any confidence in him, but Dutch trusts him. I’m thinking of following him.”

 

“If you accompany him, please, take care of yourself and be safe, okay? I don’t want something bad to happen to you, especially because of him, otherwise he is going to hear from me,” she said while glaring at said man,  who tried as usual to flirt with Abigail. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about me darling, I’m a tough boy, you know it.”

 

He pressed his lips on hers, kissing her with love and tenderness. In response to his sudden contact,  she snuggled up closer against his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. He withdrew and came to put his nose against hers, his blue-green eyes staring into  Lilou's yellow ones.

 

“Tell me, how about we go fishing, only you and I? A little time for both of us can’t hurt.”

 

“Why not! I began to be bored without you, Arthur. I’ll fetch my fishing rod, I’ll join you at the horses.

 

While he took care with preparing his things that he stowed on Snowflake, Lilou joined him rather quickly, her satchel over her shoulder and her fishing rod in her hand. Whereas he mounted his mare, she preferred to mount Runner, the appaloosa that Arthur had tamed only for her during one of her birthdays. It was a big present, the best present that she could have, according to her. They left at full speed, crossing the silent forest to join a small stream which wasn’t very far from Horseshoe Overlook. A few minutes later, they arrived finally, where he and Jack also had spent some time fishingand met the Pinkerton agents, Ross and Milton. They dismounted from their horses and joined side by side near the small stream. Arthur took out the fishing rod of his bag, as well as a small piece of cheese which would serve as bait. Lilou, who didn’t seem to have one, looked at Arthur with puppy eyes, hoping he had another one in his satchel. He sighed and gave her the last piece he had on him.

 

“Little scatterbrained, think of bringing one next time.”

 

“Oh, you know everyone can happen to forget things, grumpy old man.”

 

Once they cast their lines in the water, they waited for the fish to attack the food.

In only five minutes, Arthur had already caught four magnificent fish, which he hurriedly put in his satchel, while Lilou had difficulty in reeling in  the line, which stopped under the brute force of the girl who reeled in the line too hard every time. The outlaw sighed one more time and came to stand behind her, taking her fishing rod in his hand.

 

“I’m going to show you how you should proceed. When you feel the line trembling, you’re going to slowly move the rod from right to left to calm him, then you’re going to reel in, softly and not brutally, otherwise it’s sure that your line is going to break.”

 

“I’m not used to fishing, Arthur. I have really never liked that. Nor learnt a lot. Hosea especially taught me how to hunt.”

 

“You’re young, you have all the time to learn, sweetheart.”

 

He manages to catch two fish that he puts into her satchel. As for Lilou, she didn’t pay attention to the fish. She was rather obsessed by the heat of her body against his, feeling a sensation of heat in her low stomach, her ass against Arthur's crotch. He gave her a smile of pride and restored the fishing rod to his partner.

 

“You see, it’s not that difficult. You need to be patient, that’s all.”

 

“Says the guy who lose patience by missing preys when he goes hunting.”

 

“Oh, don’t start to upset me girl, you’re going to lose.”

 

He came to take her against him without her being able to react, putting his head on her neck, biting and kissing it gently. She groaned softly following his gesture, taking his big hands in hers to place them on her small chest. He came to press his already hot and hard crotch against her buttocks, moving his hips against her, to show his desire towards his girl.

 

“You want to do this here, you naughty bastard?”

 

“Why not? I like the risk of getting caught while I make love to you wildly.”

 

“Arthur... Go ahead, do what you want with me, I’m all yours,” she says, hot and excited.

 

“As you wish, sweetheart.”


	2. Let's get down to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter in english!  
> Thanks again to Verai for correcting me !  
> Enjoy

Arthur continued to caress his girl tenderly, his hands moving on her body to finish on her hips. She sighed slowly under the soft gestures of her companion, feeling her blood boiling with pleasure, the pleasant sensation present low in her stomach. She turned then in front of him, dropping a kiss on his neck and didn’t waste time undressing him, beginning with his shirt. He did the same, removing slowly her vest then her white shirt, which she adored wearing, leaving them at the moment shirtless. She snuggled up to his torso and came to deposit some soft kisses. The outlaw grumbled with pleasure, placing his two big hands on the buttocks of Lilou, who raised him a small defiant smile.

 

" Anything tempt you in particular? Tell me what you wish and I will grant it . "

 

" I... "

 

He placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

 

" Kneel down, sweetheart. "

 

She kneeled down without complaining and put her hands on his thighs, caressing them softly.

 

" Remove my belt and look at me right in the eyes when you do it. "

 

She removed Arthur's belt and put it next to the heap of clothes. By her own volition, she came down to kiss his crotch followed by a small lick, which made the outlaw groan with pleasure, his patience beginning to dissipate little by little. His current expression changed then to a serious one.

 

" Pull down my trousers. Then you are going to take my cock in your hands, stroking it a little and working on my balls while you do it."

 

" Yes sir. "

 

Once his suspenders and his pants lowered down to his knees, she took his thick cock already hard between her small hands, stroking him slowly while coming to take one of his testicles in her mouth, sucking it and licking it. After a few minutes, Arthur took his cock in his hand and came to touch the lips of Lilou with his tip.

 

"Open your mouth."

 

She didn’t have time to open before he penetrated her hot cavity mercilessly, not hesitating to make fast comings and goings, pushing well at the bottom of her throat with his hot cock, his pubic hairs tickling the nose of his partner.

 

He removed himself after a short time, letting the girl get her breath, a bit of saliva flowing off her lower lip and the outlaw’s cock.

 

"Did I hurt you?"

 

"It’s okay, I had worse."

 

"If I go too far, you give me two blows to the thigh, all right?"

 

She nodded her head to agree then he returned inside of her mouth, pushing a hoarse hot growl, which couldn’t help but wet the underwear of the girl. While he kept making his comings and goings always to the same rhythm, his hands in Lilou's hair, he gave a thrust rather deep, remaining still for a few minutes as he stayed in the throat of the girl, then removed himself again, but for the last time. Lilou caught her breath, coughing slightly, while gazing at  Arthur in the eyes. He took care with removing his pants as well as his boots which he put down near the rest, leaving him finally naked in front of her. He came to embrace her and lay her down near a tree, leaning her against the bark and stretched out her legs while removing the rest of her clothes.

 

He approached his face near her crotch, his hot breath giving her shivers. He put a finger along her slit, wet because of the previous actions.

 

"Already wet, just for me, I feel so flattered darlin’."

 

"It’s all your fault."

 

"You aren’t  a difficult person to love somebody like me, an old and ugly man."

 

"Stop being mean to yourself Arthur. You don’t deserve all this shit you said about yourself. And you are all the opposite of what you say. You haven’t even reached middle age, you are still a young man and rather good physically for your age. I mean it."

 

"Lilou …"

 

Lilou uttered a small groan of pleasure, feeling something wet stirring on her vulva. He licked her slit with pleasure, stroking her clitoris with his thumb, varying the rhythm. She didn’t wait to have her climax, Arthur savoring the liquid produced by what he had just carried out.

 

"You didn’t waste time to cum, did you?."

 

"You did very great, that's all. Now fuck me Arthur. I need you."

 

"Can you repeat that? I did not understand very well."

 

"Fuck me, I beg you."

 

"I prefer that."

 

He lifted her then against him, her back against the tree, her breast rubbing against the outlaw’s torso. Once she was stable, he pushed into her all at once, making her almost achieve a second orgasm. She liked the speed rather than the slowness, so he accelerated the rhythm to increase her pleasure a second time. She came to put her head in his neck, stifling her shrill groans piercingly , preventing herself from  alerting all the neighborhood. Hot as embers, she seized the lips of her companion one more time , invading his mouth with her tongue, both of them dancing with love and pleasure, while he fucked her wildly. She planted her nails in his impressive back, invaded by the constant pleasure.

 

"You like it when I take ya like that, huh?"

 

"Oh yes Arthur. Your cock is too thick … aah!"

 

"Mmmh, I think I’m going to cum really soon, miss.."

 

"Arthur..."

 

He uttered a growl of pleasure, his hot seed invading her vagina, making her climax again, her muscles contracting around Arthur's penis. Exhausted and sweaty, he removed himself from her, going to his satchel to take a cigarette. Lilou remained sitting on the fresh grass, Arthur joining her shortly. He lit the cigarette then inhaled a little smoke before passing it to Lilou who also took it.

 

"That was awesome."

 

"Oh hell yeah. It’s been a long time since we had a release like that. At camp it’s very risky."

 

"That’s for sure; I can’t make you roar with pleasure without complications", Arthur chuckled, ejecting the smoke by his nostrils.

 

"Oh shut up."

 

They remained a few minutes snuggled up one against the other until Lilou decided to get up to get closer to the stream.

 

“Do you want to get in the water with me? We’ll be back later, we can spend more time together, you’re always so busy.”

 

He crushed the cigarette on the ground and came to her, taking his hand in his own.

 

“I will always  follow you.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
